


If it doesn't cut then how am I gonna bleed?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla sesta stagione.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore





	If it doesn't cut then how am I gonna bleed?

**If it doesn’t cut, then how am I gonna bleed**

**_Goodnight moon – Shevaree_ **

C’erano cose che Caroline apprezzava della sua vita da vampira, e c’erano cose che erano rimaste assolutamente le stesse.

La faceva sentire invincibile; la forza, tutto quello che era in grado di fare, l’abilità di far fare alla gente ciò che voleva.

Era un dono che possedeva anche quando era una semplice umana, ma era molto meglio adesso.

E poi c’erano gli istinti; quelli erano tutti di Caroline, niente della vampira.

Klaus era pericoloso, e lei lo sapeva; probabilmente l’essere più pericoloso che avesse mai camminato sulla terra.

E mentre la sua anima si divideva fra quello che avrebbe dovuto fare e quello che voleva realmente fare, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi attratta dal pericolo come falena alla fiamma.

**_Are you gonna be my girl? – Jet_ **

La seduzione era un gioco divertente, l’aveva sempre pensato.

Aveva quasi dimenticato – o era riuscita a rinchiudere in una parte nascosta della propria mente – il tempo orribile che aveva passato da umana, e non le importava molto dei loro sentimenti e delle loro emozioni, salvo quando la intrattenevano.

Damon era uno sciocco, l’aveva stabilito il primo istante in cui l’aveva visto; tuttavia, era devoto, e con tempo avrebbe potuto mostrarsi utile.

Stefan era tutta un’altra cosa; era un brav’uomo, senza dubbio, ma le sue buone intenzioni lo avrebbero reso il demone perfetto nelle gioco di Katherine.

Lasciò che la sua anima – se ancora ne possedeva una – si dividesse perché i fratelli se la prendessero. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso con le loro, e quelle ancora valevano davvero qualcosa.

**_Where you end – Moby_ **

Si era innamorato di donne prima d’allora; era stato un tale idiota, ad annullarsi per qualcosa di così effimero, così irreale, così...

C’era qualcosa di assolutamente diverso in Elena. Il viso che portava era doloroso per lui da guardare, ma non appena parlava sapeva che non c’era niente di Katherine in lei, che si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente innamorare di lei, rubarla dalle braccia di suo fratello e...

E ci sarebbe voluto molto di più che prendersela per averla, Damon questo lo sapeva. Non si trattava di costrizione né possesso: voleva che Elena lo scegliesse, e questo significava che avrebbe dovuto dividere la propria anima e trasformare una parte di essa in qualcosa che lei potesse riconoscere e amara.

Era sempre stato un tale idiota, quando si trattava di donne.

**_Don’t cha wanna ride? – Joss Stone_ **

Se lo meritava, pensò fra sé e sé.

Aveva cercato di fare tutto nella maniera più semplice, più naturale, ma niente in nessuna delle loro esistenze era stato normale né naturale per anni, quindi si arrese e basta.

Dopotutto, Bonnie era una strega; non seguiva l’ordine naturale più di quanto non facessero Elena, Caroline, Stefan o Damon.

E se poteva essere amica con dei vampiri, poteva anche amarne uno.

Enzo era ancora più rotto di quanto lo fossero tutti loro, e forse era questo che l’attraeva più di tutto.

La sua anima era divisa, calpestata, marchiata, distrutta. E lei poteva amarlo con semplicità e farlo tornare intero, e quel pensiero era intossicante.

Non si sarebbe allontanata, non questa volta. Sarebbe stato per sempre – tanto quanto il suo per sempre fosse durato.

**_Coma white – Marilyn Manson_ **

Era così buono.

Sapeva di alcool e libertà, di vita e morte che si mescolavano in un sapore unico che a Stefan normalmente non piaceva.

Spegnere l’interruttore era una cosa così semplice; non comprendeva perché la propria coscienza cercasse sempre di impedirgli di farlo.

Non voleva tornare, questa volta. Non voleva che Damon e Elena lo convincessero, non voleva essere lo Stefan Salvatore a cui importava di quelle persone che non significavano niente per lui.

La sua anima non era divisa: solo una parte di lui aveva un’anima, ed era la parte di cui si sarebbe voluto liberare per sempre, così che lo Squartatore potesse continuare a bearsi di quella libertà, a bearsi di quel sangue.

**_Because of you – Kelly Clarkson_ **

Davvero, qual era il senso di essere un cacciatore?

La sua missione, tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, era svanito con lei.

Jeremy non riusciva più a vedere Bonnie, e non c’era altro che avrebbe preferito vedere in questo momento, a ricordargli di chi poteva essere, a ricordargli che aveva ancora una vita, in qualche modo, che aveva ancora un’anima, per divisa che fosse.

Ma non riusciva più a crederci, e tutto ciò che faceva era cercare di soffocare i ricordi nell’alcool e nelle ragazze, incapace di affrontare l’ennesima perdita.

Improvvisamente ricordò Anna. Anna e il suo sangue, qualcosa che l’avrebbe dovuto trasformare in un mostro che non avrebbe sentito questo dolore.

Per la prima volta in moltissimo tempo, il desiderio tornò in lui. Il desiderio di essere quello che cacciava.

**_California dreamin’ – The Mamas & the Papas _ **

La foresta si chiude intorno a lui, riesce a sentirlo.

Essere un animale avrebbe dovuto significare libertà, l’aveva sempre pensato. Scegliere di correre e non fermarsi mai, scegliere di fare ciò che voleva e basta, contento e soddisfatto, aspettando solo l’arrivo di un nuovo giorno.

Questo legame con il creatore era un caos. La sua anima divisa fra l’animale e Klaus, la sua mente annebbiata e confusa, incapace di metterlo sulla strada giusta da seguire, perché quel maledetto vampiro era sempre lì, soffocandolo e dandogli ordini, con quel ghigno e le sue troppe attenzioni nei confronti di Caroline.

Tyler respirò a fondo l’aria della foresta per cercare di trovare un po’ di chiarezza.

Non voleva essere legato a nessuno. Ancora meno a quella feccia.

Si sarebbe liberato, in qualche modo.

**_Caribbean blue – Enya_ **

Era come un sogno; sembrava un sogno.

Elena non riusciva a riconoscerlo, tuttavia, come se appartenesse alla mente di qualcun altro e si fosse confuso, finendo nella sua.

Guardò quegli occhi, profondi come l’infinito, che la fissavano mentre la sua bocca rimaneva immobile, come se aspettasse che fosse lei a dire qualcosa.

Ma Elena non aveva niente da dire a quello strano uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, non poteva...

Davvero non l’aveva mai visto?

C’era qualcosa di familiare in lui, qualcosa che divideva la sua anima fra il desiderio di scappare e quello di avvicinarsi.

Stava per aprire la bocca e chiedergli il suo nome, ma in quel momento si svegliò.

Il nome Damon echeggiò nella sua mente per un solo istante, e poi scivolò via, insieme al volto di quel bellissimo estraneo.

**_All eyes – Imagine Dragons_ **

Gli ci vorrà del tempo per abituarsi a respirare di nuovo.

Gli ci vorrà un po’ per vedere persone e non pensare che siano frutto della sua immaginazione, che la sua mente sta creando per compensare l’assoluta solitudine a cui è stato condannato.

Kai sorride, sentendo il sapore del male sulle proprie labbra.

Non gli ci vorrà che qualche ora in più per abituarsi al fatto che adesso può avere ciò che ha sempre desiderato, che può regnare su ciò che è suo di diritto, che tutto ciò che ha bisogno di fare è prendere la vita di sua sorella, e poi tutto andrà bene.

Sente il potere crescere, come se risucchiato direttamente dalla terra stessa, e lo prende come un segno.

La sua anima non è più divisa dal suo corpo e dal suo potere; Jo morirà, e lui regnerà. Come avrebbe dovuto essere.

**_Leave me alone – Pink_ **

Damon sembra abbastanza ridicolo in questo momento, pensa Alaric.

Tutta la bella facciata che mette su, quanto vuole apparire spavaldo, come cerca sempre di evitare di essere sorpreso sentendo qualcosa.

Ma Alaric lo sapeva nel momento in cui è morto, sapeva che Damon sarebbe andato alla sua tomba per parlare, perché non riusciva a vivere senza parlare con qualcuno.

Alaric è solo l’unico rimasto ad ascoltare, anche adesso che è morto.

 _Mi manchi anche tu, amico_ gli dice, e anche sapendo che Damon non lo può sentire, sa che in qualche modo il messaggio arriva a destinazione.

Damon ha bisogno di lasciarlo andare, tutto nell’anima divisa di Alaric gli dice che è così.

Lui, ad ogni modo... non ha bisogno di lasciar andare Damon o nessuno di loro, non più.

Può finalmente stare lì con loro, esattamente come dovrebbe essere.


End file.
